Movies are Definitely Better than Studying
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: Annabeth's an overthinker. She may not have everything she wants, (including a boyfriend named Percy Jackson) but what she does have she's thankful for. Best friend AU. Two-shot.
1. Part I

Hey guys, I've uploaded again. Hopefully you enjoy this. The idea has inspired me to make a 30k word long one-two shot about Annabeth being in love with Percy. No promises though, since I'm VERY lazy and it's hard to find motivation though. Also I'm really bad at conflict/stuff like that and I prefer to write short one-shots instead of a long, thought-out conflict/resolution thing. Idk I'm bad at it. I'd definitely be down to give it a try though, practice makes perfect. Anywayyyy, how have you all been? I'd love to talk with some of you, get a more indepth review of what you guys think of my fics. Sometimes I'll read over something I've written and be like "I did that? I really like that" and other times I'll be like "This is terrible, why did I do that" there really is no inbetween. Anywayyyy (part 2) hopefully you enjoy, this AN is getting WAY too long. And as always, thank you for reading.

Words w/out AN: 1354

Pairing(s): Percabeth

I am not Rick, so I own nothing.

Part I

* * *

Annabeth stared at her best friend of seven years. Slightly amazed at how _oblivious_ he could be sometimes.

Correction, _most_ times.

Percy and her were in the library at school, going over some notes for their shared biology class. It was just them in the library, everybody else had decided they would enjoy their Friday night, doing anything _other_ than studying. Well, everybody except her and Percy. Percy decided he actually _wanted_ to get a good grade on their upcoming bio test, which, unfortunately for Annabeth, meant he needed the _assistance of the best and most smart person in the entire world._ Sure the compliment was great, although she knew he was only saying that so she would agree to study with him. And it's not like she didn't like hanging out with Percy, she loved it in fact. Except, Annabeth already knew _everything_ in bio so she just sat around bored, while Percy aggressively flipped through pages of their textbook, rotating through muttering incoherent _nonsense_ and asking Annabeth random questions about the cell.

"What's the difference between endo and exo?" Percy muttered, eyes still glued to the textbook.

Annabeth barely had to think, "Endo means inside, while exo means outside."

So yeah, Annabeth was bored, sure she didn't mind helping Percy study, but she'd rather help him at his house, while they were curled up under a blanket together, watching a movie.

Or maybe that was her (possible) unrequited love/teenage hormones making her think that. It was kind of hard to tell if he returned her feelings of affections back towards her, or not.

His feelings were a bit of a mystery to her.

Sure she knew when he was happy, which was basically all the time, she also knew when he was sad, when he was mad, lonely, or any other possible emotion he could ever have, she knew about it. They've been best friends for _years_ , of course she knew. And _he_ knew when _she_ was mad, happy, sad. He even knew when she was just hungry. He told her she was grumpier than usual when she's hungry.

But she could not, for the life of her, figure out if Percy ever returned her feelings about him.

From his lingering touches, to the way he could always make her happy, or even how he could show up at her house with some food, it was mainly about the food, with Annabeth, although the cute guy that happened to bring it was a plus.

"Annabeth!" Percy's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Hmm? What's up?" She asked, slightly embarrassed to have been caught staring at him. But she knew it wasn't that big of a deal. After all, he was _extremely_ oblivious.

"What's the difference between hypotonic and hypertonic?"

"A hypotonic environment has _less_ solute outside the cell, while a hypertonic environment has _more_ solute outside the cell."

Percy sighed and slowly lowered his head closer to the textbook, until he was using it as a pillow to rest his head on. "I'm never gonna remember all of these."

Annabeth just hummed in response, trying to go back to a mind filled with movie nights instead of studying.

Percy's head shot up. He stared at her, squinting his eyes and turning his head a bit. "Are you okay? You seem a bit _uninterested._ "

Annabeth sighed again, "It's not that, I'm just bored."

Percy looked at her again, he smiled, "Well I've done as much studying as I think I can stand. Do you wanna come to my place and watch movies all night?"

Annabeth smiled, somehow, this _boy_ always knew what she wanted. "Sounds great."

Percy started closing his books and putting them in his bag, "We should leave soon, the librarian keeps glaring at us. I think she wants us to leave already so she can pack up early."

Annabeth stifled a laugh, "If anything it's because _you_ kept making so many noises. Like how loud can you possibly flip a page in a textbook?"

Percy huffed, "Well I'm sorry that my _pursuit of knowledge,_ can be _slightly_ noisy."

Annabeth laughed and lightly punched his shoulder, "Alright then, come on _dweeb_ let's go."

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

"Percy." Annabeth spoke, her voice barely above a whisper and steely calm, almost dangerous-like. Percy froze in his position on the couch, he gulped. "We are watching _Harry Potter_ and that's the end of discussion."

Percy crossed his arms and sighed like an annoyed toddler, "But Annnnaaabbetthh, we have the _entire_ night. Let's watch _Finding Nemo_ a couple times and _then_ move on to _Harry Potter._ "

Annabeth's steel-grey eyes hardened even more, she tried giving him her best intimidation/scary/I want my way or _else_ look. She's not actually mad at him or anything, she just _really_ wants to watch _Harry Potter_. "Percy, we've done this a _million_ times. We'll end up watching _Finding Nemo_ , then we'll get tired while we watch _Finding Nemo_ for the _second_ time. And we won't get to watch _Harry Potter_ at _all_."

Percy glared at her one last time, but gave in, "Fine, we can watch _Harry Potter_ , only because I _love_ you so much."

Annabeth's hard expression instantly melted and she grinned at him. It was mostly to _hide_ the fluttering in her chest though, sure he may have said it as a joke, but the words still had an effect on her.

She got up and put the DVD in the player. She pressed play and went back to the couch, prepared for a long night of _Harry Potter_. Percy got up and walked the short, few steps to the kitchen to get snacks, and Annabeth started getting comfy on the couch.

Percy came back with a bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips, just as the movie was starting. He took his usual seat beside Annabeth and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Annabeth smiled with content.

Her and Percy's friendship had always been very _physical_. No not in _that_ way, but there _was_ a lot of touching going on. They always have to be touching, whether they're holding hands, or hugging, there's been the occasional kiss, too, but that is _very_ occasional and it's nothing more than a short peck. If they're at a cafe, they'll have their feet hooked together under the table. If they're hanging out at Percy's house and they're both on his bed, Annabeth will fist Percy's shirt or tangle her legs with his. It's all very casual, and it's just something they've _done_.

So it wasn't really a surprise, when twenty minutes into the movie, Percy casually slung an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Even though she should probably be used to it by now, it never failed to get her heart racing. So instead of dwelling onto it too much, she leaned further into him, until she was resting her head on his chest. At the same time she adjusted her hips to press right up against him and tangled her legs with his under the blanket. She even rested her hand on his stomach and fisted his shirt.

After Annabeth did this she stiffened. They usually aren't _this_ touchy with each other. Sure they put their arms around each other and stuff, but they were practically cuddling at this point. She didn't want Percy to think she had a crush on him or anything and push him away because of it. Even though, technically, she _did_ have a crush on him.

But if it bothered Percy, he said nothing. Just hummed once she got settled in.

Annabeth smiled against his chest. She was _happy_. She was in the arms of the man she loved, although he didn't know it yet, she was watching one of her favourite movies and she was in one of the most familiar places in her life.

She closed her eyes, not minding she was missing the movie at _all_. And drifted off to the slowly fading sound of the movie, and Percy's beating heart.


	2. Part II

**So here it is. Part II. Sorry for the wait, I know, I'm terrible. But in my defense I wasn't sure how I wanted this part to go. I think it's really good, it delves into Annabeth's overthinker side and it shows how much she cares for Percy and how much she values him, but then again, I could be biased. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Any and all mistakes are mine, because it is currently 2:00 am, and I really wanted to get this out, but I am WAY too tired to proofread it. Oh well, please do enjoy!**

 **Words w/out AN: 1991**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

Part II

* * *

Ever since their movie night a week ago, Percy and Annabeth have been in a bit of a _weird_ spot. They still hang out, like, _everyday_. They still go out to eat together, and watch movies late into the night. Everything was the same, but it _wasn't_.

The tone of everything they do, has completely shifted. Annabeth isn't sure if she can properly describe it. Something as simple as their hands brushing together, or innocently playing footsies under the table when they go out to eat, suddenly seems like something _more_. The lingering touches, their hand holding. All of these casual touches have Annabeth on edge. Because at first, Annabeth thought she was just imagining it. That it was only in her head, but she _sees_ it on Percy, too. If he puts his arm around her, he gets a confused look on his face. He looks as if he wants to say something, as if he wants _more_.

But he never does.

At least that's what Annabeth assumed, but the signs of _weird_ were everywhere. As of last week, Percy has started being even _more_ physical her. Which was a surprise, since their relationship was already pretty physical. But now he holds her hand or tosses an arm around her shoulder whenever they're walking somewhere, anywhere.

And for some reason, Annabeth can't find a reason to want it to stop.

The best Annabeth could do to describe their situation, was to say it's in a _transitional_ phase. They're in between best friends, and boyfriend/girlfriend. They've been _acting_ like boyfriend and girlfriend. Except they're still only best friends. Which Annabeth can't _really_ complain, because, yeah yeah, he's the best-best friend in the world and she's so lucky to have him, but she wants _more_.

Can you really blame her for being greedy?

And all of these lingering touches he keeps giving her are sending her brain into overdrive. She can't stop thinking about them, about what they mean, but she can't find herself pulling away either. In fact, she's either reciprocating the touches or fondly thinking about them 99% of the time.

They cause her to blush, to start to stutter and mumble. To be all smiley, and lovey-dovey for the rest of the day. Which is _especially_ weird, since she would _never_ use words like those. She's pretty sure her best friend has _no_ idea what he does to her.

This would all be pretty funny to her if she was reading it in a book and the main character was in love with her best friend. Except this isn't fiction. This is Annabeth's reality. And if this was any other guy, she'd try and use her brain to trick him into admitting how he felt.

Except this was _Percy._

Sweet, loyal, caring Percy. The same Percy who's been her best friend for _seven_ years and knows _every_ trick in her book. He can see right through her without even trying. One time he even knew she was mad just by the way she was walking.

He said her fists were clenched and she jutted her lower lip out. He said it was fairly easy to spot, but she _knows_ he only noticed because of how good at observing he is.

Although she's _pretty_ sure she has the same effect on him, that he has on her. Like when she rests her palm right over his heart on his chest, or she wraps her hand around his upper arm. For a _millisecond_ , she swears he gets flustered. He clenches and stiffens up, he avoids eye contact. She's even felt his heartbeat increase, but then, after that millisecond, he relaxes and is back to normal. Albeit, he seems like he smiles his lopsided grin even wider. Sometimes Annabeth _purposely_ tries to fluster Percy, she can't make things too easy for him.

Of course, all of this is running through Annabeth's mind. She just can't help it sometimes. Her brain just goes off on tangents of it's own, and frankly it's annoying, since Annabeth has many other things her brain could be thinking about. Like her calculus test next Wednesday, or her history project that's due in almost a month.

Maybe she doesn't have anything better to think about, but _anything_ has to be better than her pining over Percy.

At the moment Annabeth is at Percy's house. Sally went out on a date with Paul a couple hours earlier, leaving the entire house to her and Percy. Percy had went to the kitchen to get them some snacks while they worked on calculus together. She had watched his retreating figure, trying to pinpoint the exact moment things had slowly started to creep towards boyfriend/girlfriend territory.

Annabeth decided to push her thoughts to the back of her mind, choosing to focus on more _important_ things right now. Even if that meant _actually_ doing her dreadful calculus homework.

Her legs were stretched out on the couch, her calculus textbook resting on her lap. She was focusing on answering the next question, when Percy came clambering in. A plate of _blue_ cookies in hand.

"You made cookies during the five minutes you left?" Annabeth rhetorically asked, because _obviously_ , he didn't make cookies in the past five minutes, but she was still curious as to how he got the cookies nonetheless.

"Nah," he replied, setting the cookies down on the coffee table. "My mom made them before she left, but I forgot they were in the fridge.

Percy slid her textbook off her lap, letting it fall to the ground. He sprawled himself over the couch, which meant he also sprawled himself over Annabeth's outstretched legs. His head laid in her lap and he was looking up at her.

Annabeth indignantly huffed, but eventually let Percy continue using her as a pillow. She ran a hand through his messy hair, using it to smooth it out. Once she was happy with it, she just continued stroking through it.

 _This_ is what she meant. When things were _weird_. They act so much like a couple. This time Annabeth didn't even realize what she was doing. This was just her first instinct, it was what felt most natural. She tried not to get too embarrassed, but secretly she was loving it. Percy's silky smooth, raven hair was enticing. She looked down at Percy's face, trying to gauge how he reacted to her smoothing out his hair, but he had his eyes closed and was smiling in content.

Annabeth stopped stroking his hair, but left her hand in it. "We should continue working on calculus." You could practically hear the smile in her voice, showing how elated she was.

Percy peeked one eye open, focusing on her face and then opening the other eye. He loudly sighed and shifted around on her legs, probably trying to get more comfortable. "Why?" He complained. "I'll just go for a 50, so I don't have to study anymore and we can just watch movies instead or something."

Annabeth shook her head and laughed, that was definitely something Percy would do. She grabbed a cookie and started nibbling on it. "What do _you_ want to do, then?"

He snagged the cookie out of her hand, instead of just grabbing one of the many from the plate. Annabeth expected it though, so she took the cookie back, broke it in half and gave it to him again. He smiled, and with a mouthful of cookie said, "I wanna eat cookies, then sleep. Preferably with you."

Percy's face immediately turned a deep shade of crimson. Annabeth found a blush creeping up her face, too. "That's not what I meant!" He quickly amended. "I just meant, uhh, I'm laying on your legs right now, and it's comfy. So I wanted to sleep, but I needed you here, since I'm using your legs. Yeah."

Annabeth laughed and smoothed out his shirt for him, grabbing another cookie. "It's fine, Seaweed Brain. I'm going to your bed though, since it's a million times more comfortable than this couch."

Percy managed to blush even more, "Uhh, yeah, sounds good."

Annabeth managed to get up, even though Percy was laying on the lower half of her body. She made her way to his bedroom. Percy scrambled up, stuffing one final cookie in his mouth before making his way over to her.

Annabeth was always a critical thinker. Using her brain and logic to solve whichever problems she faced. It's why she loves school, and why she does so well in it. She was never a rash decision maker, like Percy. He was always making split second decisions that were more or less based on impulse or your gut. They were opposites, which meant they contrasted well. They _worked_ together. Annabeth was the brains, Percy was the quick decision maker.

But right now, all of Annabeth's preparation or logical thinking wasn't helping her with her Percy situation.

They were currently headed to Percy's room, to sleep together. Sure, they would probably _only_ sleep, but still. It's confusing trying to figure out what they were. So she threw all logic out of the window. She thought to herself. What would Percy do? Impulse decisions were never something Annabeth did, but she was _tired_ of being confused, and she figured doing what Percy was best at was the only way to figure out what to do.

In the hallway connecting Percy's room to the living room and kitchen, Annabeth spun around. Percy had to abruptly stop to avoid colliding with her.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

She didn't say anything. Instead choosing to take a step closer, pushing Percy so his back was up against the wall, she continued moving forward until there was little to no distance in between them. She locked eyes with him. Suddenly more nervous than she's ever been before. Gazing into his confused sea green eyes, Annabeth suddenly wanted to stop, to take the safe route and not doing anything. But before she could let fear take over, she willed herself to continue. She placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart, and closed the distance between her lips and his.

At first nothing happened, Percy lips were still against hers. She thought he didn't want to do this. She was about to stop, face burning from embarrassment, when suddenly his lips started to work against hers. He placed an arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly close and she tangled a hand in his raven locks, the other hand still resting over his heart. She could feel his heartbeat rapidly increasing, but she thought nothing of it. After all, hers was doing the same.

When they finally pulled apart, Annabeth collapsed into Percy, she sighed with gratitude. She looked up at him, grey eyes filled with happiness, it delighted her to no end when she saw his were the same.

Percy grinned at her, "That was awesome. That was really, really awesome. We should've done that sooner."

She laughed, but it was muffled through Percy's shirt. "Yeah, we should've done that a _while_ ago."

Annabeth _actually_ was tired now, so she decided to sleep. She looked up at Percy who was dreamily smiling. He was staring at her in a daze. She figured he wouldn't be able to properly speak for the next few hours so she grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom.

So here she was, happily drifting off to sleep. Her best friend, soon to be boyfriend, right beside her, his arm tucked around her waist. Happy thoughts have been flowing out of her and she couldn't be more overjoyed. The man she loves, loves her back. Things couldn't be better. And with sleep slowly taking over her, her final thoughts are movie nights may be better than studying. But _any_ night with Percy is better than even _that_.


End file.
